The Wilted Flower Still Has Its Thorns
by kaylana2468
Summary: Taken away by a thief only to be found by someone much worse. Bonnie must survive the vicious attack dogs that are the Mikaelson Family. Bonnie/Elijah Bonnie/Klaus Bonnie/Kol
1. Chapter 1

**We all need some Bonnie love mixed with just the right selection of Original love here and there so here ya have it!**

 _Basically, a Bonnie/Mikaelson Family and whoever else gets caught up in the mix_

Disclaimer: I don't own Tvd or the Originals

* * *

If she were to look up all that would peer back would be the steel bars of her enclosure.

Down, a hard cold floor stained with the blood of countless others, herself included.

From then on her vision would be filled with men who taunted and cooed at her like hungry savages.

It was degrading. It was humiliating. It was dehumanizing.

Yet, she simply closed her eyes and sighed, accepting her fate regardless of what it would be.

The only thing she could have hoped for was a quick merciful death. A kind death. So much kinder than the all the death's she had been unfortunate enough to witness.

Then, the plump man rattled her cage—so beautifully gilded and was even supplied with a swinging perch. She was just like a little canary, forever jailed to be speculated and be gawked at. Only, she wouldn't sing and chirp.

Even if they were to bend and snap her wings, she wouldn't sing.

Clasping together her lock to seal her in and twirling at his feet, the excited man started shouting. He suddenly started talking fast. Impossibly fast. She folded her hands on her lap at this realization. An auction. She was in an auction. She was about to be sold off to the highest bidder. As for bidders, there were many, perhaps hundreds even.

She doesn't know—she couldn't tell. Her audience was under a dim light, their grinning faces concealed by darkness.

It was a competition. Countless and countless of limbs jerking up to the ceiling, aggressively showing off whatever wealth they had. She could hear the man practically panting like a sick, starving pauper at the sight of a hearty buffet of freshly-cooked foods.

She must be fetching him the highest price tag he'd ever seen in his wasted lifetime. There were little else she could do, if anything at all, so she shut her eyes and waited for the inevitable.

And then, there was silence.

A pure and utterly beautiful silence. She wondered if that was what death must have felt like.

But, oh, shouldn't she have seen the long reel of her past? Her old happiness? It was so odd, felt wrong even.

A voice barked out, much like a dog, but a proud one. And there she heard nothing but a flood of chaos. She didn't even flinch when she heard a long series of explosions—screams. It was silent again—what bliss it was.

Her cage rattled. She opened her eyes.

What she saw had her breaths trapped in her throat.

She saw a man; a man who looked like a devil, dressed like a devil—even smiled like a devil. But, oh, he had such kind eyes. The kindest she had seen in for so long. His voice reminded her of her childhood home—warm, safe, and calm. It was like a drug, to make her sleep like a babe.

She had no idea what he said, but he held out his hand anyway, for her to accept. The man pulled his other arm further behind him—blood covered his hand. Within his palm rested a still beating heart.

With a brief glance in the background, she didn't flinch at the sight of an ocean of red and limp bodies. He stepped into her sight as to hide what he had done. He laughed when she gave no response but a simple blink.

Indeed, he must be quite a devil who can kill in cold blood but still keep his eyes so kind.

So, she accepted. He gripped her dainty hand and guided her out of her gilded cage. He walked her in between the seeping rivers of blood. The man gestured to other men—they looked like devils too, some even were dressed in white—to open the door. He continued to guide her out of the large room into the long hallway. The corridor seemed to stretch on forever, but at the end, she saw lights.

And she saw stars and the white silver of the sleepy moon. The deep color of the night sky almost had her smiling. She hadn't seen it in so long. Her keepers, now surely dead, kept her in the black darkness and dim artificial lights—the effects twisting her usually bronzed skin into something paler.

The air was bitterly cold, but fresh. Cleansing.

The man allowed her a moment, her hand having slipped from his, so she can count the plentiful stars. Vaguely she heard him talking to men in white before they quietened. Her elbow became warm, and she saw his kind eyes.

He said something, but she simply nodded.

The man led her into a car, gently seating her down. He shut them in and stole the spot across from her. The car was warm. It was comfortable even. The man patted on her hand, greeting her sweetly.

She cocked her head at what she thought was his name.

Elijah.

What a kingly-sounding name it was.

Should she give him her name?

Her voice thick with neglect, slipped through her painted lips without her permission. "Bonnie."

He smiled brightly—and for a moment she realized that he wasn't a devil, he was a Vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

Elijah reaches home in the dark hours before dawn, when even ghost take their rest. He smells of fire and blood and fear. Bringing home an angel who hovers just behind him with haunted eyes that say she knows hell.

She stands, in her black dress that slides down her every curve making more than his head turn, with her shining braid encircling her head like a crown, she's as beautiful as the suns first touch. Her impossibly long eyelashes give way to bright clear emerald eyes, lit by the flames of beauty itself.

However, she was everything fragile, breakable.

With her small frame and thin body. Her smooth bronzed skin made of the gentlest texture, it made her seem weak somehow. The way an unlucky human walking alone through the streets to become a vampire's meal seemed weak.

He can't help but wonder what means kept her alive and how foolish his brother was to bring her here.

The vipers of the Mikaelson family would tear her apart.

The girl meets his eyes, defiance whips across her face, and the feeling comes with it. Low and hot and consuming.

He was wrong.

Despite the heavy lines that mark her wrist from past chains, and the way she stumbles in step from wounds that no doubt line her back nothing about her says, _slave_.

She steps forward carefully, gingerly- and yet she doesn't shuffle or hunch like the others.

"Hello, love." It's a low drawl, a seductive smile filling his lips.

Her head flies up like a scared animal. But her face shows no fear only steely determination, anger, and wariness. "Hello."

The greeting sounds odd on her tongue.

What is she? Her heart beats as any human heart would have, yet not quite human. The way she looked at him- she knew things she shouldn't. She bled like a human, the aroma circling around him as his incisors lengthen and dig into his bottom lip. Yet she seemed ignorant to the wounds that danced on her skin and still moved forward. There lurked magic in her, shimmering but weak, yet still burning as if it imploded on itself.

She even reeked of old magic and new magic and other types of magic he had not smelled interweaved before.

What a delicacy.

Elijah's hand drops to her lower back dwarfing her. She jumps at the touch but makes no move to escape it.

"Bonnie," Elijah says her name slowly as if savoring it,"This is my ever _charming_ brother Niklaus."

Klaus bites back a chuckle at the thinly veiled warnings that marked his brother's words and eyes. Since when had he of all people heeded any warnings?

Her head falls to the side, and her eyes sharpen. It was a stare that communicated pain, Klaus could feel himself being locked in by the swirling colors of gold and green. An endless depth that seized a thousand of untold stories, somehow able to imprison the sweetness of chocolate and the bitterness of coffee.

Who was she?

Her green orbs scintillated with a mischievous glint that could be noticed next to the silver that rimmed her iris. They glow harsher the longer she held him with humor and playfulness. Beyond that, the sorrow doesn't escape or flee, nor does the melancholic veil which cloaked her eyes- making the happiness seem flimsy.

Yet she smiled.

The corners of her eyes clustered with soft twinkles of light.

Klaus can feel Elijah watching him. But he can't look away. He needs to see more of what was hidden beyond her large iris whose size gave her the sense of innocence and purity. There is some sort of goddess within her.

One he must find and uncover.

The imprisonment Klaus was locked in is broken once she blinks.

Her smile remains and she bites the edges of her lips as if some kind of funny idea dances in her head. She raises her hand out to him, and as he takes it he feels a warmth crowd through his veins.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, love."

She laughs, girlish and preposterously alluring, drawing the attention of the others.

Kol's arms cross as he leans against the wall- simply staring, Rebekah's lips loosen into a quick smile before tightening into a harsh line again, Elijah's hands tighten into a tight fist. No one is immune.

"Likewise," She speaks softly yet surely.

Turning towards Elijah, she raises the chain that hung around her neck, black tarnishing the silver and eluding an oppressive type of dark magic.

"Remove this."

Elijah fingers the talisman curiously, his fingers purposely drawing a line against the skin of her neck.

"What is it?" Kol speaks for the first time, his dark eyes dripping with interest.

Bonnie curls her fingers around Elijah's hand, her body facing towards Kol. "Something akin to a cage."

"A cage holding what exactly?" Kol takes two steps forward so he's standing next to Klaus.

She raises a brow, challenge lining her eyes.

"Take it off and find out."

Elijah squeezes his palm around the talisman shattering it easily in his palm, letting it drop carelessly to the floor.

The air grew heavy and the winds harsher. Wave after wave of power was pouring off her skin, a type of power that didn't fit any kind they had seen before. It stained everything it touched, causing a glow to radiate off Bonnie's skin as she stood with a wide grin that split her lips.

"You look..." _Like a warrior goddess. Like a princess of air coming to bring the rest of us on our knees._

Her smile widens in Kol's direction.

"Who are you?"

The magic in her whispers that no matter what she did her intention will never carry any hint of malevolence or malignity whatsoever.

Her long fingers rest at her nape, as she licks her lips.

"I am Bonnie Bennett."


End file.
